


Love Knows Not One but Infinity

by Kittycrushlove88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, Ginny Bashing, Harry Potter Has a Twin, His Twin is an idiot, Insane Ginny, Manipulative Dumbledore, Multi, Ron Being an Asshole, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:13:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycrushlove88/pseuds/Kittycrushlove88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>obicham (обичам) means</p><p>Moyat vŭzlyuben (моят възлюбен) means My beloved</p><p>Idvam za teb lyubov moya (Идвам за теб любов моя) means I'm coming for you my love</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The sun was setting on a normal beautiful day. A couple sat on a hill with an old willow tree shading them. The sat snuggled up together, taking in the breath taking scenery. The sat together, spending the last couple hours with each other. 

"When are you leaving little one?" The one that was sitting on the one who talked sighed. 

"In two hours." The older sighed and hugged his love tightly against him. He kissed his beloved's neck and nuzzled him.

"I love you obicham. You mean the world to me." He kissed his beloved and caressed his stomach.

"I'm gonna miss you obicham I don't want to be away from you." The smallest of the two whispered and let two tears fall. The oldest wiped away the tears and kissed the smallest. 

"I don't want to be away from you either." He kissed his beloved and then stood up. The smallest boy wiped away the fresh tears and quickly caught up to the oldest. 

"Moyat vŭzlyuben I will miss you." The oldest let a smile grace his lips and kissed his obicham. The youngest let the tears fall and hugged him tightly. 

"I don't want to lose you." The oldest smiled and linked their fingers together. The youngest smiled and they back to the castle grounds. 

 

Two days later the castle was attacked. The youngest was safe in a different country and town. He heard what happened and was grief stricken. His love was killed and he wasn't there to help. He dove into a deep depression. He wasn't able to go on. He cried every night while rubbing his two month stomach. He apologized constantly but wasn't able to go one.

He found a silver dagger. The writing was in Bulgarian. It was givin to him by his beloved. He cried when he realized he couldn't go on. He drove the dagger into his chest. He felt the pain resolve and the weight was lifted off his chest.

"Idvam za teb lyubov moya."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> obicham (обичам) means
> 
> Moyat vŭzlyuben (моят възлюбен) means My beloved
> 
> Idvam za teb lyubov moya (Идвам за теб любов моя) means I'm coming for you my love


	2. Chapter 1:  New life

_Harry ---- > 5 years old_

Harry walked to the stove to make breakfast. He accidentally burnt two pieces of bacon, so his uncle Vernon punched and kicked him in the stomach and back then handed him his chores. 

This went on for days until he was able to not burn breakfast, lunch and dinner for fear of being beaten. 

_Harry ----- > 7 years old_

Harry was told to clean the entire house; from top to bottom. He sighed and went to work right after he made and cleaned up from breakfast. 

He was almost done he was so happy. But happiness never lasted for him. His cousin, Dudley, decided to come home early and when he saw Harry almost finished cleaning, he broke Petunia's favorite vase. Harry whipped around and saw his smirking cousin. He then heard the door slamming on a car, he ran after Dudley but was too late. Dudley had told them that Harry broke a vase and that it almost hit him. 

Vernon wasn't happy about that and beat Harry until he couldn't walk. 

_Harry ------ > 9 years old _

Harry was able to get every chore done quickly, make every meal without burning it and even keep his mouth shut and not beg when he was beaten. But he never expected his Uncle to go as far as he did one night. 

Everyone was asleep. Harry had just finished cleaning the dishes when he heard feet pounding down the stairs. He saw his uncle come close to him. He backed up as far as he could before his uncle grabbed him and forcefully undressed him. Harry was too shocked to scream, too shocked to do anything but take it. By the end of the torture that he was given, Harry felt like puking. 

He was dirty and wounded. His uncle had thrown him into his cupboard and locked him in there. Nothing to help with the pain and nothing to help with the bruises he had been given. Harry felt his world shatter more and more as the abuse continued. No one new, They seemed like the perfect family. No one knew about the abused boy in the background or even that they weren't a perfect family. All they saw were the lies. 

_Harry ---- > 11 years old _

Harry opened his eyes and groaned. The same dream kept on repeating over and over. The love in someones eyes and the feeling of being loved. He sighed and made a move to get up. He winced when he felt the bruises on his ribs and the broken wrist he had. He sighed and crawled out from the cupboard under the stairs. It was 7 in the morning and he needed to make breakfast for his relatives if he didn't want to be beaten. 

He was eleven that day. He sighed when he felt his muscles protest at the movement he was making, but he trudged through it. He heard the stamping of feet as his overly large cousin and Uncle walk to the table. If you could call it walking. More like waddling. 

He couldn't wait to get out of that place. A place where he wasn't treated like a human or even treated right. He heard the mail come and sighed as he knew he had to get it. He had slipped a piece of bacon into his pocket before walking to the door. He quickly ate the piece and sighed as he felt his stomach grumble. He picked up the mail and noticed he had mail. He blinked in confusion and looked at it. He silently slipped it into his cupboard and handed the rest to his Aunt Petunia who came down the stairs. 

By the end of the day his body was screaming at him to stop working, but he couldn't. If he did then he would get an even worse beating. He finally finished all his chores and made dinner before he was sent off to bed. Once in his cupboard he let the tears fall. Not like they could hear him.

He took the letter, which turned out to be two letters. He blinked in surprise because he could have sworn it was only one. He shrugged and opened the letter that appeared out of no where and he then blacked out. 

Harry gasped when he felt his body wake up on something soft. This was his cupboard under the stairs. It didn't have a soft mattress or even sheets. He sat up but something pushed him down, shushing him in a sweet voice and telling him to rest. Harry felt his head hit a soft pillow and sleep pull him under. Before he fully fell asleep he heard the soft voice sing a song he had never heard in a language he never knew. 

When he woke the second time, the room was cast in a warm sun glow and he felt well rested and warm which was strange. He got out of the bed and walked to the door. He turned the handle and walked out of the comfortable bedroom. He saw an elegant stair case that he was afraid to touch, but he walked down it and silently slipped into a room. He looked around the room and found it was a library. He let a small smile grace his lips at all that he saw.

He always loved books. He was the smartest person in his grade and also some teachers. He looked around and found a small fire place and cushy couches. All this time he didn't even notice the people who looked up when he walked in. He blushed and looked down at the ground and shrunk into himself a little. One man/boy stood up and slowly walked over to him. Once he was a bit closer to Harry and crouched down to Harry's level, Harry raised his head a little to look at him. He found that the man/boy's eyes held caring and fondness, something Harry had never received. He unconsciously raised his hand to touch his face, but he quickly recoiled back in fear. 

"Shhh, there's no need to be afraid. I vill not hurt you little one." Harry looked back up at the man/boy and felt tears in his eyes. He couldn't see or detect lies coming his way. He did something that he only dreamed of. He let the tears fall and reached his arms out to the stranger and wrapped them around his neck. He let a heart wrenching sob and collapsed in the man/boy's arms. The man/boy picked him up and walked back to his seat and sat Harry on his lap. Harry curled up and closed his eyes, feeling safe and secure. Something he had never felt for 11 years.

**Author's Note:**

> obicham means Love
> 
> Moyat vŭzlyuben means My beloved
> 
> Idvam za teb lyubov moya mean I'm coming for you my love


End file.
